Vaincre ou périr
by Ilouksa
Summary: Poppy a quatorze ans et vient du district Dix. Elle est sélectionnée pour les quarante-neuvièmes Hunger Games alors qu'elle n'a aucune aptitude au combat et ne possède pas de talents particuliers à la survie. Va-t-elle réussir à tirer son épingle du jeu ou fera-t-elle partie des vingt-trois tributs destinés à mourir cette année ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !

Note : C'est ma première fanfiction, qui est écrite du point de vue de Poppy Fawkes, du district Dix. J'essaierai de poster régulièrement, c'est-à-dire une fois par semaine, mais il se peut que je fasse des exceptions.

Disclaimer : L'univers appartient à Suzanne Collins, ainsi que certains personnages de la trilogie qui apparaîtront au fil de l'histoire. Tout le reste est de moi. Je ne tire aucun profit de cet histoire, j'écris pour le plaisir.

Rating : T pour l'instant, il est possible que ça change plus tard, à ce moment là je vous avertirai.

Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas !

* * *

Je m'essuie le front, d'où perlent quelques gouttes de sueur, et je finis de recoudre les plaies de la brebis, qui essaie de s'en retourner au pré. Heureusement, mon meilleur ami est là pour la retenir, et elle est encore étourdie par le breuvage que je lui ai concocté avant le soin. Un mélange d'herbes me venant de ma mère, qui fait parfaitement effet, mais qui s'estompe rapidement. Dès que les blessures sont bien refermées, je fais signe à Clay de desserrer sa prise autour du corps de l'animal, et il s'écarte avec un léger sourire. Il me dit toujours qu'il adore quand il comprend ce que je veux lui dire sans avoir besoin de formuler des phrases, selon lui c'est signe qu'on se connaît parfaitement. De mon côté, je ne trouve pas bien compliqué de saisir de se reculer quand je fais un geste de la main, mais je souris à mon tour, pour lui faire plaisir, et parce que j'adore ses fossettes aussi, c'est adorable. Je regarde ensuite se relever la brebis, elle a un peu de peine à le faire, mais au moins elle tient debout. Ce matin, on l'a retrouvée avec une plaie béante dans le bas de son membre antérieur gauche, elle a dû glisser sur le sol mouillé, après les pluies récentes. En plein mois de juin, c'est incompréhensible, le ciel fait vraiment des caprices. Je me demande comment ça se passe dans le district Neuf et le district Onze, avec leurs récoltes. Enfin, ça ne me concerne pas vraiment, tous leurs produits sont envoyés au Capitole, exactement comme ici, où les bêtes que nous élevons finissent à l'abattoir avant d'être envoyées chez les privilégiés de Panem, comme dirait mon père.

Pendant que Clay accompagne la bête au pré, je m'occupe de nettoyer mes ustensiles, puis je range ma trousse de soin qui n'est pas très remplie. C'est moi qui m'occupe de soigner le troupeau, lors de blessures légères ne nécessitant pas l'intervention du vétérinaire, qui pratique à des prix trop élevés pour nous, et que nous n'appelons qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, par exemple lors d'une mise-bas qui se passe mal. Mon père m'a montré les soins de base quand j'étais petite, et depuis j'ai appris, en observant les autres, à agir vite et rapidement si besoin. Je ne suis pas très douée, mais ça suffit largement pour ne pas perdre trop de bêtes de blessures ou de maladies. D'ailleurs, pour ces dernières, ma mère connaît plein de recettes, donc nous ne en inquiétons pas trop. Ce qui pourrait être vraiment dangereux pour notre troupeau, c'est les grosses épidémies, comme celle qui a décimé la moitié du bétail du district il y a quelques années. Cette période reste assez floue pour moi, mais on m'a raconté que les conditions de vies étaient encore plus terribles qu'elles ne le sont actuellement, ce qui est assez effrayant compte tenu de l'état de la population du district Dix.

Clay me rejoint ensuite et lance, blagueur comme il sait l'être depuis que l'on se connaît, c'est à dire depuis qu'il m'a marché sur le pied lors de ma première Moisson :

- Alors poil de carotte, on rêvasse ?

Je lui tire la langue, refusant de répondre à ses provocations. Je déteste le surnom qu'il me donne, surtout que je ne suis absolument pas rousse. Mes cheveux sont blonds, et j'ai beau le lui répéter, il continue. Enfin, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je l'aime trop pour ça.

- Va plutôt te laver, au lieu de m'embêter, je t'assure que tu sens la vache à des kilomètres à la ronde, je lui réponds, taquine à mon tour.

Sa famille élève des bovins et quelques volailles, et il s'occupe de nourrir tous ces animaux. Il aide aussi pour l'entretien de leur ranch, et il vient me voir quand il en a le temps. Levant les yeux au ciel, il déclare, théâtral :

- Moi, me laver ? Mais, misérable, cela m'est impossible, la simple vue de l'eau me provoque des convulsions horribles !

Je crois déceler l'accent du Capitole dans sa réplique, et je ris de bon coeur avec lui. J'aime beaucoup la manière dont il parle, il a beaucoup de vocabulaire et j'en suis un peu jalouse. Je sais que sa famille vient de la Ville, et qu'elle est partie dans la Campagne pour tenir un ranch, et avoir une meilleure vie. J'avoue ne pas très bien comprendre, après tout, avant ils avaient tous les commerces à proximité, l'accès à l'eau était beaucoup plus libre, et puis ses parents étaient de très bons artisans. Je lui ai déjà parlé de ce que j'en pensais, et il m'a simplement répondu que j'idéalisais trop la vie à la Ville. C'est possible, je n'y vais jamais, ce sont mes parents qui se déplacent à pied tous les matins pour aller chercher ce qu'ils ont besoin. A vrai dire, la seule fois où je m'y rends, c'est le jour de la Moisson. La Moisson, qui est demain. Je chasse cette idée de ma tête, je veux profiter des rares instants que je passe avec mon meilleur ami.

Nous traversons vite le chemin qui séparent la bergerie de ma maison, et après avoir enlevé nos chaussures à l'entrée, nous passons le seuil de la porte. Nous arrivons directement dans la cuisine, qui fait aussi office de salle à manger. Ma mère est en train de filer la laine dans un coin de la pièce, laine qui sera envoyée dans le district Huit pour faire des habits, toujours pour le Capitole. Elle n'en garde qu'une ou deux pelotes, qu'elle vend ensuite au marché le samedi qui se tient sur la place principale de la Ville.

- Bonjour ma chérie, me dit-elle, levant les yeux de son occupation.

Je lui fais un petit signe de main, puis elle regarde mon ami, et avec un sourire, lui dit :

- Et bonjour à toi aussi, Clay.

- Bonjour madame, lui répond-il poliment.

Nous nous dirigeons ensuite vers ma chambre, où je vais poser mes affaires, puis nous retournons dans la salle principale, où nous nous asseyons près de ma mère. Je lui propose de l'aider, et avec un mouvement de tête, elle m'indique qu'elle a bientôt fini.

- Si vous voulez, il reste un peu de ragoût, ajoute-t-elle.

Je grimace, je déteste ça, et c'est ce que j'ai déjà mangé la veille au soir. Enfin, je ne peux pas faire la difficile, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions beaucoup de nourriture ici. Nous avons un quota de moutons à fournir, et nous ne pouvons pas en garder pour notre consommation personnelle. Même le lait des brebis est envoyé au Capitole, ainsi que le fromage que nous produisons. On arrive à négocier avec certains pacificateurs qui vérifient que nous donnons bien ce qu'il faut, mais ça reste assez rare. En attendant, nous devons nous contenter de viande de mulot ou de musaraigne, qui pullulent ici. Parfois, mes parents troquent avec d'autres éleveurs en catimini, mais ils le font assez rarement de peur de se faire prendre. On a aussi quelques baies, et il y a un pommier derrière le jardin, mais ses fruits sont très acides.

Clay, lui, ne rechigne pas à un peu de ragoût, et je vais donc le servir, tout en me gardant une petite part. Je préfère manger ça plutôt que d'avoir faim, ce qui est malheureusement beaucoup trop fréquent, même si nous ne vivons pas trop mal par rapport à d'autres, qui meurent à cause de la famine.

- Votre cuisine est délicieuse, dit mon meilleur ami à ma mère, la bouche pleine.

_Flatteur_, je pense, avec un sourire. Je lui ai montré comment tendre des pièges aux petits animaux de la Campagne, mais il ne prends jamais le temps de le faire.

- D'ailleurs, il ajoute, j'allais oublier mais il nous reste quelques oeufs qui ont échappé au contrôle des pacificateurs, je me suis dit que je pourrais vous en donner.

- Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous, comme tu vois nous avons de quoi manger, garde ta nourriture pour ta famille, je lui rétorque, mal à l'aise.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Poppy, vous me nourrissez quasiment tous les jours, je vous dois bien ça, et puis ma mère insiste.

J'hésite, je n'estime pas qu'il ait quelque chose à nous devoir, mais ma mère intervient, avec un sourire sur son visage maigre :

- Ce serait vraiment gentil à ta famille et à toi, Clay. De notre côté, nous pouvons vous donnez un peu de laine, il nous en reste de l'année passée.

Je n'étais pas au courant, je pensais que nous avions tout vendu, mais je me tais, ils ont dû la garder pour des occasions comme celle-ci. De plus, Clay a l'air vraiment content, il pourra sans doute se faire des habits ou une couverture, je crois que sa mère sait tricoter.

- Je vais en parler à mes parents, merci madame. Je dois partir, mais je vous amène les oeufs demain après-midi, après... il hésite, puis il reprend, après la Moisson.

Je l'accompagne à la porte après les au revoir, déçue qu'il n'ait pas pu voir mon père. Ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, mon père a toujours voulu avoir un garçon, et ma mère n'a jamais pu lui en donner un, après ma naissance qui s'est mal passée, elle a accumulé les fausses couches.

- N'oublie pas de mettre ta plus belle robe, la verte de préférence, me dit-il avant de partir, avec un clin d'oeil.

De la manière dont il prononce ces mots, j'ai l'impression qu'on va assister au bal de la Charrette, et pas à la Moisson où deux adolescents du district vont être envoyés à une mort certaine. Nous n'avons eu que trois vainqueurs ces quarante-neuvièmes dernières années, dont l'un d'eux est mort entre temps et un autre a perdu la tête. Je ne relève cependant pas, et je réponds avec un haussement d'épaules :

- Je mettrais ce qui me plaira, et je ne rigolais pas tout à l'heure, tu as vraiment besoin d'un bon bain.

Il en prendra sûrement un demain matin, après avoir tiré de l'eau au puits, comme moi. Je ne me lave pas très souvent, environ deux à trois fois par semaine, et avant la moisson, car nous gardons l'eau pour abreuver le troupeau. Clay me quitte, non sans avoir levé les yeux au ciel, et je vais me changer avant le retour de mon père. Je mets ma tenue de nuit, il est assez tard, nous avons passé la fin de l'après-midi à nous occuper de la brebis. Mon père supervise le ranch, il reste très longtemps dehors à l'extérieur, et même si je passe la journée dans la bergerie je ne le croise que rarement. Après m'être rincé le visage avec le peu d'eau qu'il me reste de mon précédent bain, et je m'attache les cheveux en une natte serrée. Je vais ensuite rejoindre ma mère, qui a fait un peu de feu. Les flammes ne s'élèvent pas haut, nous n'avons pas du très bon bois. Je l'aide à mettre la table, et elle fait réchauffer le ragoût. Personnellement, je trouve que ça ne sert pas à grand chose, il est aussi mauvais chaud que froid, mais eux préfèrent. Nos portions sont minces, nous avons gardé les meilleures choses pour demain soir. J'entends les bottes de mon père qui couinent, il fait beaucoup de bruit quand il marche. Ma mère va l'accueillir et je me lève à sa suite. Il nous dit bonjour à toutes les deux, puis va s'asseoir en bougonnant à cause du voisin, qui lui aurait volé un mouton selon lui. Cela n'a pas vraiment de sens, le voisin élève des chevaux, mais je ne dis rien, ça ne serait pas mon père s'il ne râlait pas.

Nous mangeons en silence, je n'ai pas le droit de parler tant qu'on ne me pose pas de questions, c'est une vieille tradition qui vient de la famille de mon père. J'aime bien les repas parce que ça me remplit l'estomac, mais je déteste quand personne ne parle, ça me met mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas une grande bavarde, loin de là même, mais le silence est pesant. Ma mère nous donne ensuite du fromage de brebis, qui vient de finir de fermenter, et je m'en délecte, c'est rare d'en avoir. Nous débarrassons la table après avoir fini de manger, toujours sans mot dire. Ensuite, mes parents se dirigent vers les fauteuils, près du feu, et alors que d'habitude je reste avec eux en ne cachant pas mon plaisir, cette fois-ci je leur souhaite bonne nuit, puis je monte directement me coucher.

Ils ne s'en étonnent pas, la veille de la Moisson je ne reste pas avec eux, ils commencent à en avoir l'habitude, ça fait la troisième année que j'ai l'âge d'être tirée au sort. Je me glisse dans le lit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas penser à ce qui m'attends le lendemain. Bien entendu, ça ne marche pas, et j'essaie de calmer mes angoisses. Je n'ai pas pris de tesserae, nous ne sommes que trois et nous pouvons nous en passer, même si parfois c'est dur, et que nous ne mangeons pas vraiment à notre faim, mais il n'empêche que j'ai trois papiers. Clay en a sept, quatre de par son âge, et trois autres qu'il a pris lors de période de vache maigre, comme il aime le dire, il est adepte de jeux de mots de ce genre. Je sais que c'est son grand frère qui a pris le plus de tesserae, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres aient à en demander, mais il a passé l'âge maintenant, Clay prend le relai.

Je me tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je me demande comment je réagirais, si c'était mon nom qui était annoncé. Est-ce que je m'évanouirais ? Je pleurerais, peut-être ? Ou alors, je crierais mon désespoir ? Ce que je sais, c'est que du haut de mes quatorze petites années, je ne me montrerai pas bien vaillante. Je ne serais sûrement pas une fierté pour le district Dix, et je ne ferais sans doute pas preuve de courage. Mais après tout, à la Moisson, le courage n'existe plus. Il n'y a que la peur qui se lit dans les yeux des enfants.

Sur ces dernières pensées effrayantes, je m'endors, laissant les cauchemars envahir mon sommeil et bousculer mes rêves.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne vous a pas plu, j'accepte toutes les critiques, du temps qu'elles sont constructives.

Le chapitre deux est déjà écrit et sera mis en ligne dans la semaine, après correction.

Bonne journée, et à bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Note : Voilà mon second chapitre relu et corrigé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il traite de la première partie de la Moisson et j'ai essayé d'expliquer plus précisément comment le district Dix fonctionne, du moins de la façon dont je le vois. J'ai décidé de poster tous les jeudis, sauf exception, mais j'avertirai auparavant.

Remerciements : Je voulais remercier claflincadet pour son adorable review, ainsi que tous les autres lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fanfiction. Je souhaite également dire merci à ma soeur, qui a accepté de me servir de correctrice, même en n'aimant pas particulièrement ce genre d'histoire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je me réveille en nage après ma nuit agitée, où j'ai rêvé que des mains sanglantes essayent de m'attraper. Mes yeux se sont ouverts juste avant que je ne tombe dans leur piège, et je soupire en me libérant de ma mince couverture. Mes parents dorment encore dans la pièce d'à côté, et j'attends que le boulanger passe. Tous les matins, il fait la tournée de notre Secteur à pied, ce qui lui prend beaucoup de temps. Il sait à quelles maisons il doit taper, et quelqu'un tient sa boutique à la Ville durant ce temps-là. En attendant sa venue, je sors traire les brebis, exceptionnellement les jours de Moisson les pacificateurs ne viennent pas réclamer leur dû, ils doivent se préparer à intervenir si des enfants ne se présentent pas.

Je ramène le lait à la maison, en me disant qu'elle ressemble plus à une cabane. On a la place pour l'agrandir, mais en dehors du fait que le coût des travaux est élevé, on a interdiction de dépasser une certaine superficie d'habitation, le reste de notre terrain étant dédié au ranch. Je trouve que c'est injuste, mais je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. De toute façon je n'oserai jamais exprimer mes pensées à voix haute, j'ai trop peur d'être punie.

Je fais ensuite chauffer le lait de brebis sur le feu, et j'en laisse de côté pour faire des gâteaux. Je prépare la table, puis je sors trois bols et je verse le lait, où j'ai au préalable fait infuser quelques herbes que l'on trouve par ici et qui ont bon goût. Je regarde ensuite dehors, et à la position du soleil, j'en déduis qu'il est à peu près neuf heures du matin. Dans deux heures, je devrais partir à la Moisson.

Je vais ouvrir au boulanger qui a l'air exténué, et comme je n'ai pas d'argent à lui offrir je lui donne quelques pommes et un peu de lait, comme d'habitude. Il me sourit et me tend le pain, qui est froid. Je le remercie et lui souhaite une bonne journée, puis je m'en retourne en cuisine pour découper le morceau en tranches.

Mes parents me rejoignent, et je grignote des bouts des lèvres mon déjeuner, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. J'ai du mal à avaler, mais il le faut, je ne veux pas m'écrouler en plein milieu de la foule. Je n'apprécie pas d'être remarquée, j'ai toujours eu un tempérament timide. J'arrive très bien à passer inaperçue, et je ne veux en aucun cas changer cela.

Après avoir fini mon assiette, je me lève et je vais au puits tirer de l'eau avec ma mère. Nous faisons plusieurs allers-retours pour remplir la bassine. Je passe la première, et je ferme la porte de la petite pièce qui nous sers à nous laver et à faire nos besoins. Après m'être déshabillée, je m'assois dans le bac, et je pousse un petit soupir d'aise quand je sens l'eau autour de mon corps. Même si elle est froide, je prends plaisir à me laver, j'ai même l'impression de sentir la crasse accumulée ces deux derniers jours s'échapper de ma peau. Je prends le savon et je me frotte le corps et mes ongles noircis par la saleté. C'est ma mère qui a fabriqué le savon et il marche très bien, du moins j'en ai l'impression, je n'en ai jamais utilisé d'autre. Quand j'ai fini de me rincer je sors de la bassine et j'agrippe ma serviette, l'enroulant autour de mon corps.

Je quitte la pièce, et je fais signe à mon père que c'est à lui. Je sais qu'il n'affectionne pas particulièrement les bains, mais rien ne vaut de se sentir propre, du moins c'est mon avis. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre, où je m'assois sur le lit, le seul meuble qui orne la pièce, sans compter la petite commode où se trouve mes vêtements. L'endroit reste exigu, et parfois je rêve d'un immense lit en bois forgé, avec de grands rideaux par dessus, mais je me dis ensuite que pleins de gens dorment à même le sol, et je ne me sens pas si malheureuse que ça.

J'aimerais bien rester assise là toute la journée, mais l'heure de la Moisson approche à grand pas, et je ne dois pas être en retard. Je me lève donc, puis j'ouvre un tiroir où se trouvent mes trois robes, qui sont trop petites et que ma mère a essayé de raccommoder avec un peu de mal. Je prends la verte, comme l'a suggéré Clay. _Voilà que je fais ce qu'il demande, c'est nouveau,_ je pense. Je mets ensuite des sous vêtements propres, puis j'enfile la robe. Elle est cintrée à la taille, trop cintrée d'ailleurs, mais ça fera l'affaire. On voit bien que le tissu du haut n'est pas le bon, quand ma poitrine s'est élargie ma mère a voulu agrandir le bustier, mais le résultat est moins beau que ce qu'elle avait espéré. De toute façon, je peux me sentir chanceuse, bien des filles du district n'ont aucune robe, et moi, j'en possède plusieurs. Elles sont toutes les trois très simples, mais celle-ci est brodée et a la plus jolie couleur. Je crois qu'elle est en coton, mais je n'en suis pas certaine car ce n'est pas écrit.

J'enfile ensuite mes souliers vernis noirs, je n'ai que ça et mes bottes, et on ne peut pas dire que ces dernières sont idéales pour que je paraisse soignée. Je me dirige vers le miroir de la pièce principale pour voir de quoi j'ai l'air, et pour décider de ma coiffure. Je m'observe un instant, une moue sceptique sur le visage. Je suis de moyenne taille, je dépasse ma mère mais je suis loin d'arriver à la hauteur de mon père, qui est immense. Il y a deux ans, on m'avait mesurée et je faisais alors un mètre cinquante quatre. J'ai eu une poussée de croissance depuis, donc je dois avoir grandi de dix centimètres environ. Je suis frêle, et j'ai des os très fins ce qui me rend encore plus maigre. Mes cheveux sont longs et fins, et très blonds également. J'insiste, mais ils ne sont pas roux, comme le dit Clay. Quant à mes yeux, ils sont bleu-vert, je ne sais pas vraiment, en tout cas c'est ce que j'aime le plus sur mon visage, que je ne trouve pas très joli. En somme, je reste quelconque, et je ne fais pas d'efforts pour être plus belle que je ne le suis réellement.

Je peigne ensuite mes cheveux, me demandant comment je vais les arranger. Finalement, j'opte pour un chignon, c'est très facile à faire et j'aime le rendu que cela donne. Dans le reflet je vois ma mère derrière moi, souriante. Je me retourne vers elle, et je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux, savourant cet instant de complicité. Mes parents ne m'accompagneront pas à la Moisson, il restent au ranch travailler, comme beaucoup d'autres. Ce qui veut dire que si je suis tirée au sort, ils ne pourront pas passer me voir. J'aperçois mon père à sa suite, il a fait vite pour se laver. Je tente un sourire réconfortant, autant pour moi même que pour eux, mais il doit être vraiment affreux. Je déteste les matins de Moisson, avec les au revoir qui peuvent se transformer en véritables adieux, selon le résultat du tirage au sort.

Je prends mon père dans mes bras, ce qui ne m'arrive presque jamais, il n'est pas très tactile. Il me chuchote dans le creux de l'oreille :

- Nous t'attendons ce soir, tu verras ça va être un festin.

- Je vais faire un tarte aux pommes, ton dessert préféré, ajoute ma mère.

J'espère que je mangerai avec eux car cela voudra dire que je ne serai pas choisie cette année. Je m'écarte de mon père tout en gardant mes mains sur son bras, puis je leur dis, toujours avec mon pauvre sourire :

- A tout à l'heure, j'ai hâte de pouvoir déguster tout ça avec vous.

J'ai l'étrange impression que ça n'a pas de sens puisque je ne les reverrai pas, mais je ne veux pas perdre espoir. Après tout, je n'ai que trois papiers sur des milliers, le district Dix est très vaste, presque autant que le Sept. Je pars, en essayant de garder le contact de leurs mains autour de moi dans mon esprit, et je vais rejoindre Clay. Il m'attend près du sentier principal, fait de terre battue. Je regarde avec envie les chevaux du voisin, qui sont élevés pour participer à la parade. Peut-être que dans quelques temps, je serais sur le char de l'un d'eux. Je secoue la tête, je suis beaucoup trop négative aujourd'hui.

Clay me prend dans ses bras, et je m'aperçois qu'il sent bon le propre. Ses mains sont d'un joli beige, et ça me fait plaisir de le voir aussi soigné, même si c'est pour un jour aussi horrible que celui-ci. Je me détache de son étreinte, ça fait trois câlins aujourd'hui, un vrai record. Les pacificateurs font le tour des maisons pour s'assurer que personne ne se cache, et nous attendons le groupe d'adolescents et de parents qui viennent de l'extrémité du district, et avec qui nous allons faire la route, sans compter l'escorte de pacificateurs. Ils arrivent bien vite, et nous nous mettons en marche. La Ville est au centre, avec la Campagne tout autour, et personne n'a de voitures, donc nous devons nous rendre à la Moisson à pied, puisqu'elle se déroule sur la place principale de la Ville. Pas mal d'enfants de notre âge disent bonjour à mon meilleur ami, et quelques uns me font des signes de la main. Parmi eux, quelques copines de classe, avec qui je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affinités, étant trop timide pour me créer de vraies amitiés, en exceptant Clay bien entendu. Nous passons d'ailleurs devant l'école de notre secteur, que je ne porte pas dans mon coeur, n'ayant pas de très bonnes notes. Il y en a cinq en tout dans le district, une pour chaque secteur : Nord-Ouest, Nord-Est, Sud-Ouest et Sud-Est (là où j'habite), et une dans la Ville.

Nous continuons de marcher, et j'écoute distraitement les blagues de Clay. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon coeur de battre la chamade à l'approche du tirage. Je vois sur les visages des gens qui m'entourent la même appréhension, qui grandit à mesure du temps qui s'écoule, et j'arrive à me rassurer et à vraiment faire attention à ce que me dit mon meilleur ami.

- Ta robe te va à ravir, je te l'avais bien dit, me dit il en souriant. Par contre, un chignon, vraiment ? Tu as de magnifiques cheveux, et au lieu de les laisser libres, toi tu les attache et tu les cache ! Je ne te comprendrais jamais !

- Il faudrait te mettre d'accord, Clay. Ce n'est pas toi qui me dis que nous nous comprenons parfaitement, dès que je te fais un signe et que tu sais ce que je veux dire ? je rétorque, amusée.

- Mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir ! s'écrie-t-il, prenant l'air offusqué. Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je discute avec toi.

- Peut-être parce que tu me trouve formidable et absolument irrésistible ? je réponds avec un sourire.

A ces mots, ils détourne le regard en rouspétant et je rigole, bientôt accompagnée par ses éclats de rire. Les pacificateurs nous lancent des regards noirs, ils ne savent vraiment pas profiter de la vie ceux-là. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment sont les pacificateurs dans les autres districts, mais chez nous ils sont loin d'être drôles, et il préfèrent la violence au rire. Certains sont accommodants, mais la plupart du temps ils préfèrent les coups de fouets et les insultes aux manières civilisés. Le comble, c'est qu'ils nous disent que nous nous comportons comme des animaux, car nous mangeons sans couverts, que nos manières sont parfois un peu abruptes et qu'en prime nous sentons bon le fumier. Les sales fermiers qu'ils nous appellent. C'est vraiment idiot, je connais l'existence du couteau et de la fourchette, et mes manières sont milles fois plus polies que les leurs. Encore une fois, mieux vaut garder mes pensées pour moi.

Nous continuons notre marche, et nous passons devant l'abattoir du secteur. L'odeur de sang me prend les narines, et je ne suis pas la seule, notre groupe accélère la cadence bien vite. De plus en plus de gens se joignent à nous, nous devons maintenant être plus de trois cent à avancer. Je serre la main de Clay, je m'y accroche, et je garde le silence. Je sens son regard sur moi, mais il ne dit rien. Nous nous connaissons depuis trois ans maintenant, et c'était pendant la marche vers la Moisson, ma première, que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Il a tout simplement écrasé mon pied, sans le vouloir bien sûr, mais à cause du stress je l'ai frappé, alors que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre, moi c'est plutôt la fille invisible qui se tait, mais qui n'en pense pas moins. Après mon petit coup de poing, il a juste rigolé, puis il m'a glissé à l'oreille qu'il n'avait rien senti mais que je me défendais bien, et au fil du temps nous nous sommes rapprochés. Il est mon seul véritable soutien, avant lui je me sentais terriblement seule.

Je prends le temps d'observer mon district, qui me paraît encore plus beau sous le soleil, inespéré après les intempéries de la semaine précédente. J'aime l'odeur qui règne ici, ça ne sent pas vraiment les fleurs, mais c'est mille fois plus chaleureux, à l'image des habitants de la Campagne. Je regarde toutes les bêtes qui sont élevées ici, de la simple poule au kangourou. Il paraît que c'est très apprécié au Capitole, et l'homme qui tient le ranch a beaucoup de succès, il est très bien payé et sa maison est plus grande. Je me demande quel goût ça a, le kangourou. Peut-être que je le saurais, si je suis piochée.

Je continue de marcher au côté de Clay, discutant avec lui et avec certains de ses amis, que je connais de vue. Je reste réservée mais j'essaie de m'intégrer à la conversation, ce qui est difficile car je ne les connais pas, et au bout d'un moment je décroche, préférant me concentrer sur la nature. Je m'écarte d'ailleurs discrètement du groupe pour aller ramasser une fleur de pavot, d'où me vient mon nom. Heureusement, les pacificateurs sont trop occupés à parler entre eux et à se plaindre de la chaleur et de la longue marche pour me voir. Ils sont logés à la même enseigne que nous, c'est-à-dire qu'ils n'ont pas de voitures, et ils n'ont pas l'air d'apprécier ça.

Nous arrivons à la Ville un peu avant midi trente, la Moisson débute à une heure pile. Nous passons d'abord devant le village des vainqueurs, qui se situe à l'entrée Est de la ville. Je jette un coup d'oeil, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'occasion de le voir. Les maisons sont jolies et très grandes, mais je trouve dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de terrain pour y mettre des animaux. Après tout, c'est le district du bétail. Enfin c'est le cas dans la Ville entière, les habitants sont artisans, pas éleveurs.

Arrivés à la grande place nous nous séparons, les parents d'un côté et les enfants de l'autre. Je détourne mes yeux des embrassades des familles, et mon coeur se serre quand je me dis que la mienne n'est pas là. Je me console en me disant qu'ils doivent penser à moi, de là où ils sont.

Nous allons ensuite nous recenser, et je vois les groupes des autres secteurs arriver. Je fais la queue comme tout le monde, je sens la présence rassurante de Clay derrière-moi, qui tient toujours ma main. Enfin, c'est plutôt l'inverse, mais peu importe. Les Villois sont déjà en train d'attendre le tirage, et j'observe à la dérobée les visages anxieux des enfants et des parents. Les Hunger Games, quelle horreur. J'aimerais tant pouvoir me transformer en petite souris et me cacher.

C'est à mon tour, et je lâche la main de Clay pour apposer de mon nom le registre. Mon écriture n'est pas très jolie, elle est enfantine et irrégulière. Je tends ensuite le doigt vers le pacificateur, je retiens une grimace lorsqu'il le pique. A la place, je regarde la goutte de sang qui tombe en silence sur l'appareil. Elle me fait penser à une larme, une larme rouge que mon doigt laisse couler. Lui au moins, il peut pleurer, personne ne lui dira que c'est un faible.

Je pars ensuite rejoindre la section des filles de quatorze ans, tandis que Clay se dirige vers celle des garçons des quinze ans. Il me murmure un mot d'encouragement à l'oreille que je lui retourne tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Je suis sa tête brune des yeux, il dépasse la plupart des garçons de son âge. Il me regarde à son tour et me sourit, et je me sens réchauffée de l'intérieur et apaisée. J'entends l'horloge sonner un coup, et je sais que c'est l'heure.

Sur l'estrade, il y a les deux mentors, les seuls vainqueurs du district Dix encore en vie depuis le début des Hunger Games. L'un, Glesson Hendricks, a gagné les dix-huitièmes Jeux et a totalement perdu la raison, et l'autre qui est aussi un homme, Berne Halloway, a remporté les trente-septièmes Hunger Games et paraît être un bon conseiller. Glesson parle tout seul, comme les autres années, il pousse parfois des petits cris aigus et un rire nerveux s'échappe de mes lèvres. Les pacificateurs les entourent, ils ne doivent pas vouloir qu'ils s'échappent, cela pourrait enclencher la panique dans la Ville.

Le maire s'avance, il a la quarantaine et les traits marqués, je trouve qu'il paraît beaucoup plus vieux que son âge, ce qui est souvent le cas ici. Il commence son discours habituel, où il évoque l'origine de Panem, puis la rébellion qui a donné existence aux Hunger Games, après l'élimination du district Treize. Selon ses paroles, les Jeux ont été créés pour garantir la paix dans la Nation. Je ne qualifierais pas de pacifique le fait d'envoyer chaque année vingt-trois enfants à une mort certaine, mais personne n'y peut rien. Nos vies sont dans les mains des dirigeants du Capitole depuis longtemps.

Il continue en nous présentant les mentors, que nous connaissons bien, puis il termine par l'hôtesse, Persia Shelton, qui se tient près de lui. C'est la deuxième année qu'elle s'occupe de notre district, et elle n'a pas l'air très enchantée d'y être assignée. Alors qu'il y avait eu de faibles applaudissements pour Glesson et Berne, il n'y a rien d'autre que le silence quand vient son tour, ce qui est compréhensible, les hôtes du Capitole sont tous insupportables.

Persia, créature étrange mi-humaine mi-animale, dont la couleur de peau est indéfinissable, se tient au centre du podium. Elle porte une robe, si on peut appeler cette horreur comme ça, qui laisse dénudée une de ses épaules et dont le bas est bombé. Je me demande comment elle peut s'asseoir, surtout qu'avec ses talons vertigineux elle doit en avoir marre de rester debout. Toute sa tenue est violette et turquoise, et le résultat est catastrophique, de mon point de vue en tout cas. Ses cheveux sont relevés en pleins de tresses violette, et des plumes sont plantées dedans. Je pense que c'est des plumes d'oies, elles sont longues et blanches. Peut-être que de cette manière, Persia souhaite se rapprocher de notre district. Elle tient un mouchoir à la main, comme l'année dernière, et semble vraiment écoeurée par l'odeur puisqu'elle le porte à son nez comme pour ne pas sentir. Pourtant, ici ça ne sent pas mauvais comme à la Campagne, elle doit avoir l'odorat sensible. Je tripote nerveusement la mèche qui s'est échappée de mon chignon, et j'essaie de ne pas regarder les autres filles, qui se tiennent la main entre elles. J'aperçois Riana, une fille de ma classe pas très loin, et en m'apercevant elle me lance un sourire qui se veut rassurant. Je le lui retourne, heureuse qu'elle chercher à me réconforter même si nous ne sommes pas très amies.

Persia nous souhaite ensuite la bienvenue, deux fois, et je trouve ça ironique étant donné le fait que c'est nous qui devrions la lui souhaiter, mais je commence à en avoir l'habitude. Elle continue par son fameux : _" Joyeux Hunger Games,et puisse le sort vous être favorable ! "_ ridicule à souhait, tout comme son accent. Elle a tellement l'air de croire que c'est un honneur de participer aux Jeux, c'en devient aberrant. J'ai du mal à respirer, j'ai l'impression que ma robe m'étouffe et j'attrape l'air à grandes goulées. _Pitié, que ça finisse vite_, je me dis. J'ai l'impression que je vais m'écrouler à tout instant, du moins tant que je ne serai pas sûre de ne pas être désignée, et je serre mes mains entre elles, incrustant mes ongles dans ma peau jusqu'à me faire saigner.

- Nous allons commencer par les dames ! s'exclame-t-elle, l'air ravi.

Elle se dirige à pas claudiquant vers la boule sur sa droite, puis pioche un papier. Au moins, elle ne met pas longtemps, comme le précédent hôte qui laissait sa main planer une longue minute au moins. Elle lit le nom inscrit dans sa tête, puis dit quelque chose que je n'entends pas, et je m'autorise un dernier espoir, avant qu'elle ne reprenne, plus fort :

- L'heureuse élue est Poppy Fawkes !

Et mon monde bascule quand je comprends que le tribut féminin des quarante-neuvièmes Hunger Games, c'est moi.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment, et surtout n'hésitez-pas à laisser une review, qu'elle soit positive ou négative.

A la semaine prochaine !


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/ bonsoir !

Note : Voici donc le troisième chapitre avec la deuxième partie de la Moisson et les adieux. Ce chapitre est plus court que les deux premiers.

Remerciements : Merci à Sabou2607 pour avoir ajouté mon histoire dans ses favoris, ainsi qu'à tous les lecteurs qui sont allés jusqu'au deuxième chapitre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Je ne veux pas y croire. Je veux me réveiller, et m'apercevoir que tout cela n'est qu'un affreux cauchemar. Pourquoi moi ? Je suis tellement jeune, trop jeune pour mourir, ça ne peut être vrai.

Et pourtant, c'est bien moi qui ai été piochée pour les quarante-neuvièmes Hunger Games, et la pression brutale de la main d'un pacificateur sur mon épaule me ramène à la réalité.

Je suis forcée d'avancer vers l'estrade, vers les Jeux et vers ma mort proche, et je sens les larmes arriver sous mes paupières, elles glissent le long de mon visage en un trajet silencieux. J'essaie de les chasser, mais c'est sans succès. Je voudrais tant pourvoir m'asseoir, me recroqueviller sur le sol et laisser échapper mon désarroi, mais la présence intimidante des pacificateurs derrière moi m'en empêche, ainsi que les regards de mon district et du Capitole, qui doit observer la Moisson à cet instant.

Le trajet jusqu'au podium semble ne durer qu'une fraction de seconde, ce qui est bien trop rapide selon moi. J'aimerai étirer le temps indéfiniment, pour que jamais je n'ai à entrer dans l'arène. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant pour rassembler le peu de courage qu'il me reste et je monte les marches, puis je me positionne près de l'hôtesse automatiquement, comme je l'ai vu faire plusieurs fois.

J'essuie rapidement mes larmes et je serre les poings pour ne pas défaillir. Je regarde ensuite mon visage sur l'écran géant. J'ai l'air tellement fragile avec mes joues creuses et mes yeux rouges et humides. Je suis consciente que la première impression est très importante pour les Jeux, et je sais ce que les autres tributs penseront immédiatement de moi : une cible facile.

Persia demande s'il y a des volontaires, et la colère remplace la surprise désespérée que j'ai pu ressentir à l'annonce de mon nom. Je suis en colère contre l'hôtesse qui a l'air sérieusement de croire que quelqu'un puisse se sacrifier pour moi, et je suis en colère contre celles qui pourraient se battre à ma place et en ressortir gagnantes et qui ne le font pas. Je sais que certaines filles du district s'entraînent en secret, j'en ai aperçues une fois dans une étable de mon Secteur. Elles doivent être très peu, mais il y en a.

Comme je m'y attendais, personne ne bronche. L'hôtesse reprend alors la parole :

- Veuillez applaudir le tribut féminin de cette année, Poppy Fawkes !

Les applaudissements sont faibles, comme toujours. Ici, les Hunger Games sont loin d'être une célébration et c'est facilement perceptible. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ma mort prochaine et je profite alors de ma vue d'ensemble sur la foule pour observer les autres enfants. Je les regarde tous, que ce soit les filles ou les garçons, et quand j'aperçois du soulagement sur le visage des premières, je ne peux que distinguer de la crainte et de l'angoisse sur ceux des seconds. Après tout, rien n'est encore joué pour eux.

- Au tour des garçons maintenant ! prononce d'ailleurs Persia.

Immédiatement, je pense à Clay, pour qui je ne me suis même pas inquiétée, trop angoissée par mon sort qui n'est définitivement pas favorable. Je le cherche dans la foule, mais tout se confond et je n'arrive pas à le distinguer des autres. J'espère de toutes mes forces que le nom tiré ne sera pas celui de mon meilleur ami. Ce serait trop cruel si on devait se battre l'un contre l'autre pour survivre. Je ferme les yeux, attendant le moment de vérité avec autant d'anxiété que lorsque j'ai souhaité ne pas être piochée.

- Vlenkin Bishop !

Je soupire de soulagement, Clay n'est pas moissonné. Ma joie est de courte durée lorsque je vois le garçon tiré sortir du rang des douze ans. Il semble venir de la Campagne, comme moi, mais je ne le connais pas, il doit être originaire d'un autre Secteur. Il tremble et semble terrifié, tout comme je le suis. Il est très petit et d'une maigreur effrayante, comme beaucoup de personnes ici, moi comprise. J'ai un nouvelle fois envie de pleurer devant une telle injustice, et je me mords les lèvres pour empêcher de me montrer encore plus faible. Il est clair que les chances de survie dans l'arène de mon partenaire de district sont très minces. Le district Dix n'aura sans doute pas de vainqueur cette année.

Encore une fois, Persia demande s'il y a des volontaires. Encore une fois, personne ne lève le petit doigt. Encore une fois, elle demande d'applaudir pour le tribut masculin. Et encore une fois, il y a très peu de réactions, encore moins que pour moi.

Le maire s'avance après s'être raclé la gorge et entame la lecture fastidieuse du traité de la Trahison. Je n'écoute pas, totalement raide à ses côtés. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, suivant des yeux le vol d'un oiseau. Si seulement j'avais des ailes, je pourrais m'échapper et fuir loin de tout. Peut-être qu'il y a une terre d'accueil par-delà Panem, un endroit où on n'envoie pas d'enfants à la mort et où la population ne meurt pas de famine.

Je sors de mes pensées quand le maire me fait signe de serrer la main de Vlenkin, et je me tourne vers celui-ci. Il me regarde avec de grands yeux apeurés et je fais un petit sourire, comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose à ce qu'il ressent. Je suis dans le même état que lui, et je sais qu'un sourire ne peut pas modifier le fait qu'on va être jetés dans une arène remplie d'adolescents prêts à tout pour survivre. Je finis par prendre sa main peu assurée, et l'Hymne de Panem retentit.

* * *

Je suis assise dans un canapé d'un confort extrême, comme la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve, qui m'émerveille par son luxe. Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel avant, et j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est que peu de chose à côté de ce que me réserve le Capitole. J'observe tous les détails, et je me demande à plusieurs reprises quels sont les tissus des rideaux et du canapé, qui me paraissent vraiment de très bonne qualité.

Je suis coupée dans mes réflexions par le grincement de la porte, et j'aperçois la tête de Clay qui dépasse de l'entrebâillement. Je me jette immédiatement dans ses bras, et je fonds une nouvelle fois en larmes. Je le sens également trembloter contre moi, et je comprends que lui aussi pleure. Il finit par s'écarter et me dit, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens :

- Tu peux gagner. Tu es résistante et habituée à la faim, et tu pourras te soigner si jamais tu es blessée.

- Clay... Tu oublies les carrières, ils s'entraînent depuis qu'ils sont gosses et n'hésiteront pas à me tuer. Surtout que je n'ai pas fait très bonne impression, je ne peux pas m'attendre à recevoir de l'aide des sponsors.

- Mais rien n'est joué ! Il y a déjà eu des vainqueurs qui ont survécu en se cachant, tu peux en faire partie. Et puis, il y a encore la Parade et les entrevues, je suis sûr que tu vas faire un malheur.

Je ne dis rien, je suis bien consciente que j'ai très peu de chances de ressortir de l'arène autrement que dans une boîte. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait me remarquer, je fais partie d'un district inintéressant aux yeux du Capitole, et je suis d'apparence bien trop chétive pour qu'on s'attarde sur moi.

- Ecoute Poppy, il te faut un objet personnel dans l'arène. Tu en as un ?

Je me rends compte que je n'ai rien que je ne puisse emmener avec moi aux Jeux, et c'est avec tristesse que je réponds :

- Non, et mes parents ne vont pas venir pour m'en apporter un.

J'ai un énorme pincement au coeur en pensant à eux, qui ne doivent même pas encore savoir que j'ai été tirée au sort. Ils ne l'apprendront que lors du retour des autres enfants. J'aurais tellement aimé leur faire mes adieux, de vrais adieux. Ils vont être dévastés en apprenant la nouvelle.

- Tiens alors, me dit-il en me tendant son médaillon, que ses parents lui ont acheté au marché de la Ville deux ans auparavant. Je veux que tu le prennes, ça te rappellera la maison.

Mon premier réflexe est de refuser, mais je vois dans son regard qu'il souhaite vraiment que ce soit moi qui l'ai, et je finis par passer la chaîne autour de mon cou. Elle est un peu grande, mais son contact contre ma peau me fait du bien. Avant que je ne puisse le remercier, un pacificateur entre dans la pièce et déclare d'un ton bourru :

- Votre visite est terminée.

Clay s'éloigne de moi à regret, puis me crie, avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière lui :

- J'amènerai les oeufs à tes parents ! Nous croyons tous en toi, Poppy !

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite, puis je me rappelle qu'il avait promis de nous apporter les oeufs, après la Moisson. Je n'en profiterai pas, malheureusement. Je retourne m'asseoir dans le sofa, me remémorant ses paroles. Ils croient en moi, c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour tenir. Je ne dois pas craquer, j'ai déjà assez pleuré.

La porte se rouvre à nouveau, et j'ai la surprise d'apercevoir quatre de mes camarades de classe entrer. Je ne suis pas très proche des élèves de mon école, je suis trop timide pour créer de vraies amitiés. Clay est une exception, et il a un caractère tellement sociable et avenant que je ne peux que me sentir bien avec lui, et ce depuis le tout début.

Rania, la plus grande du groupe et celle avec qui je m'entends le mieux prend la parole :

- Poppy, on est désolées de ce qui t'arrive. On voulait juste te dire qu'on te soutenait, et qu'on pensera toutes beaucoup à toi.

Elles me murmurent toutes des mots d'encouragements et me sourient à tout va, allant jusqu'à me prendre dans leurs bras. Je suis désarçonnée et étonnée de leur comportement. Bien sûr, je suis contente de les voir, mais c'est inhabituel, on se dit tout juste bonjour habituellement, et on ne parle qu'à l'école. Je ne me plains cependant pas, j'ai besoin de recevoir de l'affection avant de partir, et je les remercie chaleureusement.

C'est la première fois que je me sens aussi intégrée à un groupe. _Quelle ironie, juste avant de partir à l'abattoir_, je pense amèrement. Une nouvelle fois, les pacificateurs arrivent pour nous séparer, et je fais un signe de la main aux filles, qui lèvent leur pouces en coeur.

Je pousse un long soupir lorsque la porte se referme, et je me laisse glisser sur le sol, attendant qu'on vienne me chercher. Même la moquette est douce et confortable, on se croirait dans un lit de plumes. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps d'apprécier ce moment car déjà je dois partir, escortée par les pacificateurs jusqu'au train.

Et lorsque je monte dans le wagon, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je viens d'embarquer pour un aller simple en Enfer.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas, les reviews font toujours plaisir.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Je ne poste pas un nouveau chapitre, mais une annonce. En effet, j'ai décidé de mettre ma fanfiction en pause pour le moment. Je ne trouve plus vraiment la motivation de l'écrire (mais l'inspiration est toujours là), et je préfère prendre le temps d'avancer lentement mais sûrement plutôt que de poster des chapitres au compte goutte après m'être forcée à les écrire.

Je n'abandonne pas cette histoire, mais je préfère l'arrêter temporairement. Je voulais remercier les reviewers et tous les lecteurs, et j'espère vite retrouver ma motivation. Je m'excuse pour ceux qui attendaient la suite, elle arrivera mais pas maintenant.

A bientôt !


End file.
